


Shark Bite

by NichowlasWriting



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Anal Sex, Biting, Hand Jobs, M/M, Semi-Public Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-31
Updated: 2017-08-31
Packaged: 2018-12-22 06:44:39
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,932
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11961888
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NichowlasWriting/pseuds/NichowlasWriting





	Shark Bite

"I still don't understand why y' felt the need t' bring me out here, Sir." Jesse muttered, his boots making a rather loud pit pat sound as he followed Jack over to the back of his rather fancy yacht, where there were a few deck chairs set up. Ever since Jesse had agreed to the trip, he'd been nervous. Sailing all the way out here and being completely isolated with the one guy in the whole of Overwatch he had a crush on was easily enough to make him feel nervous and on edge. He didn't really know why they were here or what Jack was planning on doing all the way out here.   
"Well..." Jack let out a loud sigh as he flopped down onto one of the deck chairs and kicked off his sandals, "Commander Reyes wanted me to get you out of his hair for a few hours. He's got some training to do with Genji." Jack muttered, glancing over at Jesse as he reached down to pull off his socks and allow his feet some cool, fresh air, "You do want to be here, right?" He asked, raising an eyebrow from where he was currently bent over, pulling off his second sock.   
"Uh, yeah. Course I do, Sir." Jesse muttered, sitting down on one of the other deck chairs, although he didn't really relax back into it seen as he was still a little on edge.   
"Relax Jesse." Jack laughed a little as he leant back in his own chair, stretching his legs out and wiggling his toes, "And you can stop calling me sir and all." He said, rolling his eyes a little, that grin still lasting on his face as he glanced upwards towards the sky. Jesse gulped a little, and nodded shakily before pushing himself backwards in the chair and trying his best to relax a little.   
"There you go. It isn't so hard now, is it?" Jack laughed a little, glancing at Jesse one more time before going back to watching the clouds. 

Things drifted into an awkward silence after this, and Jesse spent a few minutes, that felt more like an hour, just switching his gaze between the clouds and Jack. He was still unsure as to what they were doing all the way out here, and all in all found it a little uncomfortably awkward.   
"Are... Are there sharks around here...?" Jesse asked, glancing at Jack before standing up and walking to the edge of the boat, leaning against the railing and staring into the deep water. He didn't really care all that much about what wildlife was around here, he just needed something to break the silence and something to stare at that wasn't Jack.   
He heard a laugh come from behind him.   
"No, no, course not."  
Then he heard a few steps from behind him, the sound of Jack moving closer, before feeling a pair of arms snake their way round from behind him to grip around his waist. Jack was so close that Jesse could feel his breath hot on the back of his neck, but that was nothing compared to the burning he felt in his cheeks as he began to blush.   
"Why? Are you scared of getting bitten?" Jack's voice was hushed, almost a whisper, and seductive in a strange, deep growly way. Without looking at him, Jesse could tell that Jack probably had an eyebrow raised as he posed the question, and probably also that little smirk on his face that Jack returned to often. What surprised Jesse was the quick nip that he got on the back of his neck and he yelped a little, jolting forward and crashing his whole body into the railing as he really had nowhere to move to.   
"Shh... I'm much gentler than a shark is..." Jack muttered, Jesse able to feel the breath with each word on his neck, able to feel the fact that Jack's lips were mere millimeters from the back of his neck. The movement was slower and more hesitant this time, but Jack came back to nibbling gently on the back of his neck, his hands kept firmly around Jesse's waist for the time being. When Jesse let out his first quiet moan at the sensation, Jack let out a satisfied growl sound against the soft, sensitive flesh of Jesse's neck before continuing to nibble and bite at it, pressing his own body a little closer to Jesse's. 

Jesse's moans continued as Jack did, although still quiet and hesitant, nervous and held-back. Jack pulled away from a short moment.   
"Are you enjoying this?" He asked in a hushed tone, watching as Jesse nodded in front of him, "Then I want you to relax. You're still tense, and holding back from me Jesse. I want to hear those pretty moans of yours." Jack muttered, planting a few gentle kisses along Jesse's neck in-between words.   
"Now let's see how loud I can make you." 

Jack went back to attacking Jesse's neck with his mouth, rougher than before, leaving marks, bruises, along the skin of his neck, and then started to rock his hips, grinding his crotch up against Jesse's ass, listening as Jesse's moans got a little louder, Jesse's hands coming down to grip at the railing. Jack let out a few soft moans of his own as pressed himself against Jesse, becoming hard in a matter of moments. He pulled away from Jesse's neck with a soft growl as he kept his erection pressed up against Jesse's rear end. Jesse could feel Jack's cock pressing into him and his eyes were wide, his face red from blushing. He didn't know what to say, how to react, and so he just kinda stood there, letting Jack control the situation. Jack paused for a moment, before turning Jesse around gently so that he was facing him. He smiled a little as he put a hand on Jesse's cheek before leaning in to kiss him, their lips interlocking in a passionate kiss which Jack soon deepened and managed to snake his tongue into the wet cavern of Jesse's mouth. All the while, Jack's hands lowered down and into Jesse's trousers, rubbing Jesse's male region through his boxers. He wanted to feel Jesse get hard, wanted to feel how big Jesse was, and then he wanted to fuck the shit out of him right here on the deck of the boat.   
It only took a few moments of heated kissing and rubbing for Jesse to get an erection, his cock becoming erect and practically throbbing for more attention. Jack pulled out of the kiss with a grin on his face, looking down at Jesse. 

"Looks like someone's ready for the best bit." Jack laughed a little, pulling his hands out and starting to undo Jesse's trousers, "You do want to do this, right?" Jack asked, looking at Jesse, pausing for a moment before continuing to pull off Jesse's trousers after getting a nod of confirmation. Pulling off the rest of Jesse's lower clothes swiftly, Jack paused for a moment as he ran his gaze along the length of Jesse's cock, licking his lips hungrily as he did so and feeling his cock practically pulsing inside his own clothing.  
"Turn around baby, I'll be with you in a minute." Jack muttered, glancing at Jesse who obeyed, before starting to pull his own trousers off. He scrambled to get his clothes off and free his twitching cock as quickly as he could. As soon as he was free of his clothing restraints, he turned, placing his hands on either side of Jesse's hips and beginning to slowly push his length into Jesse. Jesse let out a loud moan, his back arching and head tilting backwards a little. He cried out Jack's name as he went deeper, tears brimming at the corner of his eyes at the pain of being spread open like this by Jack's large length.   
"Shh baby, it's okay..." Jack muttered, reaching forward and gently stroking Jesse's hair a few times over, "You'll start to enjoy it once we really get going, I promise." He muttered, before groaning a little as he pushed the final bit of the way in. 

Jack stayed still for a moment, standing there with his length fully inside Jesse.  
"Can you feel that, baby?" He whispered, one hand still caressing Jesse's hair. He only got a small whimper in reply, Jesse's whole face a bright red and his eyes squeezed shut.   
"I'll go slow, I promise." Jack muttered as he began to thrust in and out, keeping his promise and taking it a little slow and gentle at first, a nice blush forming on his face as he listened to Jesse's soft moans as he kept going. Jack slowly began to speed up, getting into a nice rhythm as he got faster and started to try and pound deeper inside Jesse, listening as Jesse's moans increased in volume.   
"That's it, baby, take it." Jack exclaimed with a slight smirk, his free hand moving down to start pumping on Jesse's cock as he continued to thrust into him. Jack continued, getting as fast as he possibly could now although managed to keep into a nice rhythm, pushing deeper and deeper with each thrust until he was pretty much balls deep into Jesse. Jesse's legs were twitching a little as his moans rang out above the sound of the ocean waves, dribbles of precum leaking into Jack's hand as he continued to pump up and down on his dick. Jesse didn't know how long he'd be able to hold on before he released - he'd never done much like this before.   
"Come on baby, just a little longer." Jack muttered, leaning forward and kissing sloppily at Jesse's shoulder as he kept going, trying to bring himself closer to his own orgasm so that him and Jesse could come at the same time.   
It only took a few more moments of deep thrusting to bring Jack close to his climax, and in that last moment, Jack bit down hard on the flesh of Jesse's shoulder. The shock of the sudden bite caused Jesse to yelp and release, his cum shooting forward and splattering the railing at the edge of the boat, before letting out a moan as he felt Jack's load filling him up. Once Jack was done, he slowly pulled out, watching as some of his cum leaked out of Jesse as he did so. He glanced at Jesse's shoulder, which was already starting to show some form of bruising and grinned a little at his 'handiwork'. Jesse, however, slumped forward against the railing, panting and in some slight pain, glancing down in the water and not knowing what to do next, not really able to comprehend what had happened anyway.   
"How was that baby?" Jack asked, and all Jesse could manage was a little nod which didn't really make sense in answer to the question, but kind of symbolized that he was okay regardless. Jack laughed a little and shook his head, rubbing Jesse's back gently.   
"We'll stay out here while you recover. Don't want to be like this around the base, do you?" Jack muttered, reaching over and gently kissing the side of Jesse's face, enough to bring that blush back to Jesse's face and even a slight smile. He didn't really know why it had happened, but Jesse knew that he certainly wanted to feel this all over again at some point. Maybe Jack's isolated boat wasn't such a bad place to be after all.


End file.
